


curse-lifting kiss

by Marenke



Series: Inktober 2019 [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Idiots in Love, Inktober, Inktober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-14 23:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marenke/pseuds/Marenke
Summary: "The legends say it should be right here…" Luna mused, using a cutting spell delicately on the Black Forest's vegetation, guiding him, hand in hand.





	curse-lifting kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Inktober prompt day 15: legend.

"The legends say it should be right here…" Luna mused, using a cutting spell delicately on the Black Forest's vegetation, guiding him, hand in hand. Harry, whose other hand was busy with his own wand, wasn't sure what was the point.

"The creature?" Harry asked, because it was the polite thing to do. Luna had asked if he'd like to come with him on one of her trips around the world, seeking magical creatures, and he had accepted it on a whim. Now he was on Germany, with a next stop on Slovakia, trying to find a creature from a 6th century myth whose name Harry wasn't even able to think on how to pronounce, way too many vowels from foreign languages to know what the hell ancient wizards were trying to say.

Luna nodded, looking around with those pale eyes of her, seeing without seeing, searching for something Harry couldn't put a name on. To Harry, all trees looked the same, but every once in a while, Luna would pick up a leave from a branch, analyze it, pass her fingers through the bark, and continue her journey, picking up her wand from behind her ear.

Harry didn't understand what they were doing, at all, but if Luna wanted company, who was he to refuse a paid-for vacation by the Ministry?

She stopped in front of a tree, eyes half-lidded while staring at it so hard she would bore roles into the trunk at any second. Satisfied with it, Luna straightened herself, looking at Harry, letting go of his hand for a moment.

"Trust me." She said, and Harry, who already did so, nodded. She then leaned up, kissing him softly, and Harry - at first too shocked to do anything but blink quickly and blush like a maiden - did nothing. When she let go, Luna smiled gently, while Harry's eyes focused on her lips.

The tree that stood between them showed glowing runes in a bright red, and Luna smiled at him, before bending down slightly to analyze the runes.

"Just like I thought, this creature needs love to show itself…" She muttered, and Harry must've spluttered, because she turned to him, head inclined. "Oh, I must've forgotten to say that I love you before. Yes, that must be it."

Feeling like banging his head against something, Harry put his hand on his face, redder than the runes, muttering something akin to "me too" that he hoped Luna didn't hear.

But by the way she giggled, soft and childish, Harry was sure she had.


End file.
